Sépia
by SaintNis
Summary: AU. Mione esta loucamente apaixonada por draco, e vice versa, vao casar e tudo é perfeito, até que há algo que faz a morena fugir, cortar relaçoes com todos, e deixar para tras um Draco inconformado. Ate que, 2 anos depois, se encontram novamente...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Hermione entrou na sala de estar com janelas largas que permitiam a entrada do sol, as paredes eram de um branco reluzente e estava decorada com uma mobília simples mas elegante, em tons de castanho e pastel. No interior da sala encontravam-se a sua mãe e o seu padrasto.

A sua mãe era uma senhora com cerca de 60 anos, com um cabelo forte e encaracolado e com um olhar que transmitia muita perspicácia, tinha sido bibliotecária por toda a sua vida, e no seu modo de agir demonstrava a pessoa muito orgulhosa que era, mas ainda assim bastante afável. O seu padrasto, mais ou menos da idade de sua mãe, era um advogado que ainda exercia a profissão, embora apenas ocasionalmente, e era conhecido pelas suas estrondosas vitorias no tribunal e também pelos seus métodos pouco éticos para as atingir. Ainda assim Hermione tinha-o em grande consideração, pois pelo que ela via ele fazia a sua mãe muito feliz.

Naquele momento o melhor espelho para a felicidade era o rosto de Hermione. O seu olhar tinha um brilho intenso como os raios de sol, e o seu cabelo parecia estalar de electricidade, tamanha era e excitação que ela sentia naquele momento. A sua mãe levantou o olhar do livro que tinha no colo, observou a filha que mal se podia conter com tanta felicidade.

- Mione, querida, o que e que aconteceu? Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Marian Granger-Madison, enquanto o seu marido John Madison levantava também o olhar do seu jornal.

- Tenho uma óptima novidade para vos dar – disse ela, e podia ouvir-se o som da alegria na sua voz – preparem-se … o Draco pediu-me em casamento!

A mãe olhou para a filha com bastante espanto, enquanto que o padrasto se levantou do sofá onde estava e se encaminhou até Hermione, dando-lhe um grande abraço e desejando-lhe parabéns.

- Mas filha, não achas que é um pouco cedo, afinal vocês só se conhecem a cerca de 6 meses! - Perguntou Marian, que ainda olhava a filha com apreensão.

- Eu sei disso mãe, – disse Hermione, olhando para a mãe com alguma incredulidade devido a falta de entusiasmo – mas nós amamo-nos, e não faz sentido esperarmos mais tempo, afinal tanto Draco como eu temos emprego, e desde o dia que nos conhecemos soube-mos que éramos predestinados um ao outro.

E era verdade, Hermione ainda se lembrava do que sentira quando conhecera Draco Malfoy. Hermione estava a fotografar algumas flores num jardim botânico (ela era fotografa profissional) no meio da enorme cidade de Londres, quando notou um homem jovem, com um cabelo louro platinado e de olhos de intensos tons de cinzento, observando-a com interesse. Normalmente, aquela situação teria assustado Hermione, pois ser observada tão intensamente por um estranho num sítio tão isolado não era nada agradável, mas a maneira calma com que ele a olhava fê-la sentir bastante segura (e o facto de ele estar bastante bem vestido também ajudou para que ela não desata-se dali para fora a correr). Então arriscou um sorriso, e o seu coração quase que lhe saiu do peito quando o viu retribuir com um sorriso ainda maior. Então quando deu por si já estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Draco, um jovem e promissor advogado, que adorava cinema, e ir passear para o jardim botânico (onde conhecera Hermione) nas suas horas de almoço.

Hermione sorriu ao lembrar-se do início do namoro dos dois, e ainda mais quando se recordou da intensidade do amor que vira nos olhos do louro quando este a pediu em casamento, no mesmo local onde se haviam conhecido.

Marian observava a filha com atenção, e viu a cara dela iluminar-se ainda mais quando ela falou no noivo, então sorriu abertamente para a filha e disse:

- Bem, se tens tanta certeza de que é o que queres, eu apoio-te totalmente, e só espero que sejas feliz – disse abraçando a filha – e já sabes nos vamos estar aqui para tudo.

- Obrigado mãe, não imaginas o quanto isso significa para mim e para Draco, - disse e então virou-se unicamente para o seu padrasto – e é claro que eu estou à espera que tu, John, me leves ao altar, como o meu pai faria se ainda aqui estivesse.

- E nem eu permitiria que fosse de outra maneira! – completou ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_----- 3 Semanas depois -----_

Hermione olhou novamente para a mala aberta na sua frente, e sentiu os olhos, já vermelhos pelas longas horas de choro que havia tido anteriormente, se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto ela pensava no seu amado Draco e nas palavras que o seu padrasto lhe havia dito há algumas horas atrás. Na altura ela percebeu, e agarrando a pesada mala com roupa dirigiu-se para o seu carro, pensando _"é a única solução que tenho, não tenho outra saída, tenho de fugir"_. Enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a correr livremente pela sua face, os seus pensamentos voavam novamente para o ex-noivo que deixava para trás. Aquela era a única solução…

_Continua… _

**NA: **Pois é, eu tinha esta ideia já algum tempo, mas o agora e que me decidi a começar a escrever. Eu espero que gostem da história, tenho algumas ideias para os próximos capítulos, mas ainda nada de concreto, por exemplo ainda estou a tentar decidir o destino de Hermione, tou dividida principalmente entre a índia, africa do norte ou Portugal, por isso se tiverem alguma sugestão, estou louca para ouvi-la. Mesmo que não tenham digam alguma coisa, por favor………………….pff pff pff

Se tiver algum erro, eu peço desculpa, mas e que esta fic não foi betada, se alguém se quiser oferecer, só estou de ouvidos!!……..

Há e antes que me esqueça, algumas personagens pertencem a grande J.K., e eu não tenho quaisquer lucros com esta historia, a não ser a minha própria diversão!!!

Bem ,jnhx para todos, e por favor review!!!!


	2. 2anos depois

_2 Anos depois…_

- Sim, tem a certeza? Sabe que eu não tolero mais erros. – Um homem com um claro cabelo claro e de olhar cinzento gélido falava ao telefone. O que ele ouviu de resposta fê-lo adquirir uma expressão ainda mais tensa do que era habitual. – Goa, mas isso é muito vago, embora seja um estado pequeno, irá ser difícil de achar, – do outro lado disseram mais alguma coisa, que fez o homem dar um sorriso, que não chegou aos seus olhos frios – sim, de facto isso torna muito mais fácil. Bem irá receber o que foi combinado. – Dito isto desligou o telefone.

_"Se ela pensou que seria assim tão fácil…"_, pensou ele, não… ele não era um homem para ser traído e tolerar que os outros se rissem da sua cara, não… ele era o tipo de homem que lutaria pela sua vingança, levasse o tempo que levasse, e agora chegou a sua hora, tinha levado dois anos mas ele finalmente tinha a encontrado.

_Praia de Gaspar Dias_, uma das praias famosas entre os turistas, em Goa. Seria de esperar que ela fosse para um sitio desses, da maneira que fugiu tornou-se obvio que tinha sido com outro homem, e provavelmente, um bem mais rico que ele. Apenas este pensamento fez o seu sangue ferver com uma onda de ciúme, não, _não é ciúme_, não podia ser ciúme, não podia, claro que não era, pois era óbvio que ele já não a amava, tudo o que sentia era raiva, uma raiva enorme, e um desejo ainda maior de a fazer sofrer tal como ela fizera a ele, e ele já tinha tudo planeado.

Com o plano de vingança presente na memória, ele dirigiu-se à sua secretária para que ela preparasse os preparasse os pormenores da sua viagem. Draco Malfoy iria para Goa, e lá onde haviam sido lutadas tantas batalhas, ele iria por em prática a sua vingança.

----------------------------

Estava um calor abrasador, e tudo o que Hermione pensava naquela altura era o que aconteceria se decidisse mandar o seu trabalho dar uma volta e fosse tomar um belo e refrescante banho naquele maravilhoso mar que tinha à sua frente. Ela sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, pois tinha um prazo a cumprir, e tinha de ter aqueles testes prontos a tempo de verdadeira sessão, e além disso ela não era a fotógrafa principal, apenas tinha sido contratada com ajudante do fotógrafo da marca, e não podia arriscar-se a perder aquela oportunidade.

Estava a trabalhar numa campanha fotográfica para uma famosa marca de roupa, que havia escolhido Goa como local ideal para a sessão. Para além de tudo tinha oportunidade de trabalhar com um dos mais famosos fotógrafos de moda da actualidade. Ron Weasley era muito conhecido no meio, para além de ser um óptimo profissional, tinha fama entre a população feminina de possuir um charme irresistível, e de ser muito simpático. Para sorte de Hermione, ele havia ficado bastante interessado nela (ao inicio apenas pela sua beleza, mas depois também pelo seu trabalho), e já havia avisado Hermione que em breve iria haver uma vaga na sua equipa e ela seria uma boa candidata para a ocupar.

Sem dúvida que seria uma grande oportunidade para a sua carreira. Sorriu ao pensar do orgulho que a sua mãe sentiria por vê-la assim a prosperar na sua vida profissional. Marian era uma das pessoas de quem Hermione sentia mais falta, o simples pensamento de que provavelmente nunca mais a poderia voltar a ver despedaçava o seu coração.

Mas Hermione sabia que não poderia voltar, as consequências seriam horríveis, e além disso ninguém a perdoaria pela maneira que ela havia ido embora. Ela tinha a certeza que havia magoado muita gente, e principalmente o seu noivo, Draco Malfoy. Ele nunca a iria perdoar, ela sabia disso, muito provavelmente pensaria que ela havia fugido por já não o amar mais. Oh, como ele estaria enganado…

- Então, como é que estão a correr as coisas por aqui? – A voz de Ron Weasley arrancou a dos seus devaneios, e a forçou a regressar à realidade.

- Está tudo a correr bem, até agora apenas tivemos de fazer ligeiras alterações no cenário, nada que desse muito trabalho. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso, a ver a figura relaxada de um bonito homem ruivo que mais parecia um turista do que um fotógrafo. Usava apenas uma camisa bege, meia aberta, umas bermudas de banho de um tom mais escuro que a camisa e umas havaianas nos pés, o que no conjunto lhe dava um ar muito descontraído e ao mesmo tempo bastante sedutor.

- Então se esta tudo a correr bem de certeza que podes fazer uma pausa e vir beber qualquer coisa comigo? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios e com um tom suplicante.

- Eu acho que isso deveria ficar para mais logo, já falta pouco para acabar, e eu preferia ficar já descansada, assim teremos a sessão ao pôr-do-sol sem nenhum contratempo. – Ela falava enquanto tirava mais algumas fotografias, evitando assim o olhar do ruivo. Todas as tentativas que Ron fizera para seduzir Hermione não haviam dado resultado, ela conseguia sempre esquivar-se a todas as suas investidas. Tantas recusas deveriam ter desanimado Ron, mas ele parecia gostar do desafio, e a cada convite recusado ele parecia ficar ainda mais motivado.

Hermione até simpatizava com o fotógrafo, e as suas tentativas de a seduzir faziam-lhe muito bem ao ego, mas ela ainda não havia esquecido Draco, e tinha a certeza que não era se envolvendo com outro homem que o ira esquecer. Além disso ela não estava pronta para dar tudo o que um homem como Ron quereria.

- Oh, anda lá Hermione, um bocadinho de descanso não faz mal a ninguém, – Disse ele com um olhar suplicante e divertido – e o sol esta muito forte, ainda ficas doente e depois é muito pior, pois não poderás trabalhar, e eu terei de fazer tudo sozinho.

- Tudo bem, uns dez minutos também não iram prejudicar o trabalho. – Ela acabou por ceder, estava um calor abrasador e ela não poderia ver nenhum problema em ir beber qualquer coisa refrescante com ele, era apenas uma pequena pausa do trabalho.

- Ainda bem. - Disse ele com um sorriso, e virando-se para os restantes trabalhadores anunciou que eles poderiam fazer uma pausa meia hora.

Conduziu então Hermione para um pequeno bar que ali havia, à beira da praia. Sentaram-se numa das mesas da esplanada e chamaram o empregado.

- Eu vou querer uma cerveja, fresca. – Disse Ron para o empregado, – e tu, Hermione?

- Eu um sumo de laranja, fresco, por favor. - Completou ela com um sorriso, para o empregado.

Quando o empregado se retirou, ela dirigiu-se para o ruivo na sua frente.

- Então, a sessão vai ficar perfeita com este cenário, de facto a empresa estava certa, Goa é o local ideal, não achas? – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Por favor Hermione, podemos esquecer o trabalho por um bocado? Vamos falar de outras coisas. – Disse ele tentadoramente.

- Está bem se é assim que preferes, mas bem que podíamos aproveitar o tempo para acertar alguns assuntos. – Mas ao ver a testa franzida dele desistiu de tentar manter a conversa fora do rumo que ela sabia que tomaria. – Tá bem, sobre o que é que queres falar?

- Bem podíamos falar um pouco sobre ti, quase não falas sobre o teu passado, – ele analisou a expressão dela com um olhar perspicaz de fotógrafo – por exemplo, o que é que fazias antes de vires trabalhar connosco?

- Trabalhava com fotógrafa, para revistas, era mais com freelancer, eu fazia os trabalhos que eles me encomendavam, não era muito bom mas dava para eu sobreviver.

- Eu também já fiz esses tipos de trabalho, que eu me lembro eram bastante mal pagos, mas bastantes divertidos. – Disse ele com um sorriso. – E onde é que cresceste, pelo teu sotaque de certeza que és de Inglaterra. – Ao ver a expressão cada vez mais tensa dela, ele apressou-se a esclarecer as coisas – Olha Hermione, eu não estou a fazer nenhum interrogatório, não és obrigada a responder a nada que não queiras, apenas queria saber um pouco mais sobre ti.

Ao ouvir a maneira sincera com que ele falou, a morena relaxou um pouco. Estava a ficar paranóica, era óbvio que ele não podia saber de nada sobre a razão da sua fuga, ele era apenas um fotógrafo.

- Não há problema nenhum, – disse ela com um sorriso, eu nasci nos arredores de Londres, e vivi lá até cerca de dois anos atrás. – Ao dizer isto, sentiu um aperto no peito, que não conseguiu explicar, era bastante diferente daquelas sensações de saudade que ela costumava sentir quando pensava em casa, e nas pessoas que havia deixado para trás. Ao ver a expressão dela, Ron ficou um pouco preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – Perguntou ele, visivelmente preocupado.

- Está, acho que sim, foi só uma sensação esquisita, – E então deu um pequeno sorriso – não deve ser nada de importante.

- Então, porque é que deixaste Londres? – Perguntou ele, ainda com um tom levemente preocupado.

Enquanto Hermione tentava arranjar uma maneira de responder à pergunta sem denunciar o seu verdadeiro motivo, uma sombra de um homem tapou o sol das suas costas, e um perfume que ela bem conhecia inundou-lhe as narinas. Ela soube imediatamente que era, embora ainda se recusasse a acreditar nisso.

- Pode não acreditar, mas não é o único a querer saber a resposta para essa pergunta. – Disse o homem olhando para Hermione e depois para Ron, que olhava para ele com um ar completamente confuso.

- Então Mione, – o homem de cabelos intensamente loiros e olhos cinzentos falava para Hermione que ainda estava de costas para ele. – já não cumprimentas os velhos amigos?

Hermione virou-se lentamente na cadeira e viu Draco Malfoy, olhando para ela com um pequeno sorriso triunfante nos lábios, que não chegava aos seus olhos gélidos. Ela estava sem palavras, como era possível, ao fim de tanto tempo, como fora possível ele a encontrar ali?

Para aumentar ainda mais o estado de choque da jovem, Draco baixou-se e cumprimentou-a com um beijo da face. Agora é que ela havia ficado completamente muda, apenas olhava para ele como se não acreditava que ele estivesse verdadeiramente ali.

Draco virou-se então para Ron e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Dado a temporária incapacidade de falar por parte da Mione, eu próprio me apresento, sou Draco Malfoy, um velho amigo da Hermione.

- Ron Weasley. – respondeu o ruivo com um ar levemente desconfiado, desviando o olhar do estranho e fixando-se em Hermione que estava branca como a cal.

- Bem, eu vou ter de ir, tenho alguns compromissos marcados, mas acredito que ainda nos vamos encontrar mais vezes Mione, acho que estamos no mesmo hotel, oportunidades não iram faltar, temos de por a conversa me dia. – Disse ele para a ainda petrificada Hermione – bem adeus, e boa tarde para ambos.

Com isto virou costas e foi embora, sempre com a mesma expressão fria no rosto, que passava despercebida a quem não o conhecia, mas que Hermione identificou como sendo a maneira de ele demonstrar toda a raiva que sentia. Ela ainda estava sentada na cadeira, torcida num estranho ângulo, com o olhar fixo no homem loiro que se afastava. Ron olhava para ela com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto, perguntando-se o que é que acabara de acontecer ali. Hermione só se perguntava o que é que iria acontecer agora.

_Continua… _

**NA:** Bem, cá está mais um capítulo, que eu não gosto nada, diga-se de passagem, mas eu não tenho tido tempo nenhum para escrever, é só estudar, estudar, estudar (malditos testes nacionais). Mas como tive agora um tempinho na pausa de Carnaval, decidi que poderia passar umas horinhas à noite a escrever, e aqui está. Eu prometo que a historia melhora para os próximos capítulos.

Bem, deixem review, pffffffffff, quer tenham gostado ou não…

Se tiver algum erro, eu peço desculpa, mas e que esta fic não foi betada.

As personagens pertencem a grande J.K., e eu não tenho quaisquer lucros com esta história, a não ser a minha própria diversão!!!

Bem jnhx para todos, e por favor review!!!!

Bom Carnaval!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

-Isto não pode estar acontecer, não pode, simplesmente não pode… – Hermione murmurava estas palavras para si mesma, enquanto andava para a frente e para trás no quarto de hotel em que se encontrava naquele momento. Agia como se ao repetir aquelas palavras o maior número de vezes possível, elas de facto anulassem o que havia acontecido naquela tarde.

_Ele não pode ter voltado, não agora, não ao fim deste tempo… mas como e que ele me encontrou?_ Ela dava voltas à sua cabeça, tentando compreender, mas cada vez que analisava o seu encontro com Draco Malfoy naquela tarde, todas os seus raciocínios baralhavam-se e perdiam o sentido. Ela não conseguia compreender a reacção dele, era como se ele esperasse que ela estivesse ali, ele nem sequer havia se mostrado surpreendido de a encontrar num pais tão distante.

O que ela repara ainda mais fora no quão frio ele se tornara, o Draco que ela conhecia não era assim, de facto a partida dela provocara muitas mudanças, e só agora é que ela começava a ter a verdadeira noção disso. As lágrimas corriam pela sua face, e ela deixou-se deslizar por uma parede abaixo, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ela prometera a si própria que nunca mais o veria, sabia que o tinha magoado ao ir embora daquela maneira mas foi a única solução que ela encontrou, só assim o poderia proteger, mesmo tendo de lhe partir o coração. Ela não o havia esquecido naqueles 2 anos, e ao vê-lo assim tão perto todas aquelas sensações antigas voltaram à sua mente, e acima de tudo ao seu coração.

Levantou a sua cabeça e olhou para o relógio, eram quase horas de jantar, e ela teria de descer para se encontrar com o resto da equipa para irem jantar, já haviam combinado tudo, iriam aproveitar o jantar para acertarem as coisas para o dia seguinte, ela não poderia faltar. Mas a simples ideia de deixar o seu quarto e poder se encontrar com Draco a aterroriza, ela não o queria ver outra vez.

Bateram à porta do seu quarto, e ela levantou-se para ir atender, sabia que devia estar com um aspecto horrível, com olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, mas teria de inventar alguma desculpa. Abriu a porta, e deu de caras com uma mulher loura, bastante bonita e com aspecto simpático.

- Então Hermione, pronta para irmos jantar, – começou Rose, uma das pessoas com quem Hermione se dava melhor na equipa e com a qual criara uma forte amizade, mas ao reparar no aspecto da morena entrou directamente para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si – o que é que aconteceu? Foi Ron? Ele fez alguma coisa contigo?

- Não, Ron não me fez nada, – disse Hermione, fixando os seus olhos na parede, evitando assim os olhos da amiga – não aconteceu nada, apenas me deu um momento mais sentimental, só isso.

- Ninguém fica desse jeito apenas por um momento mais sentimental, ou lá como é que lhe chamas, deve ter acontecido algo grave, para te fazer ficar com essa cara horrível. Vá lá, conta-me, sabes que podes confiar em mim.

- Não foi nada, já disse, apenas me lembrei de algumas coisas que preferia esquecer, só isso. – Disse Hermione com um tom que indicava que não queria falar mais disso.

- Ah! Então tem alguma coisa haver com esse passado misterioso que tu tens, mas pronto eu não insisto mais, se não queres dizer nada… embora ache que te sentirias melhor se desabafares.

- Obrigada, mas não é preciso, esta tudo bem comigo.

- Então, vamos jantar, talvez com mais pessoas à tua volta te animes um pouco, e pode ser que encontres algum indiano bem sexy. – Disse Rose com um ar maroto e piscando o olho, enquanto a outra sorria.

- Sim, sim… mas deixa-me apenas trocar de roupa e passar alguma água fresca pelo rosto. – Disse Hermione enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho – Já sabes onde vai ser a sessão amanha?

- Ainda não tenho a certeza, mas tive a falar com o Mark, e ele disse-me que o mais certo era que ficássemos por aqui pelo hotel, Ron disse que andava à procura de um lugar bonito e exótico, que desse um ar oriental às fotografias, e o jardim e a zona da piscina do hotel são perfeitos para isso.

O coração de Hermione apertou-se um pouco mais, estava à espera que o trabalho a tira-se da zona do hotel, e assim as hipóteses de se encontrar com Draco diminuíam, mas ficar todo o dia no hotel arruinava os seus planos, e um possível encontro tornava-se cada vez mais inevitável.

Vestiu uma roupa bastante básica, mas ainda elegante, e ela e Rose dirigiram-se ao restaurante do hotel, conversando sobre o trabalho, e Hermione rezando para que um determinado loiro não estivesse lá também.

Draco Malfoy bebia um cálice de vinho lentamente, enquanto os seus olhos vagueavam pelo restaurante. Sentava-se sozinho numa mesa de canto, bem recatada, mas isso não queria dizer que passava despercebido, principalmente pela população feminina. Ele, para além de lindo, possuía um charme que fazia o coração das mulheres bater mais forte, e que tornava praticamente impossível alguém lhe negar alguma coisa. A sua pose fria e distante dava-lhe uma aura de mistério que incitava ao desafio, provocando assim a libido até das mais tímidas mulheres.

Pelo olhar de muitas das desacompanhadas que ali se encontravam ele poderia ter encontrado uma companhia facilmente, mas não era para isso que ele estava ali. Ele estava focado numa só mulher, e nesse instante ele a viu entrar. Mal reparou na outra que vinha ao lado dela. A sua mente estava focada somente em Hermione Granger, afinal de contas fora para se vingar dela que ele tinha deixado Londres e viajado até Goa.

_Ela está linda_, ele pensou, _sim de facto não mudou muito com o tempo, talvez esteja apenas com uma postura mais rígida do que era habitual_. Pode ver os seus olhos ligeiramente inchados, de certeza estivera a chorar, isso provocou-lhe um ligeiro sorriso, era sinal que o seu plano já tinha começado a dar resultados. Viu-a sentar-se numa mesa com um grupo de pessoas, todas elas bastante animadas, viu novamente o ruivo que estava com ela na tarde. Ao vê-lo inclinar-se para ela sentiu uma raiva ainda maior do que quando sentia ao ver Hermione. Fora por causa dele que ela o deixara, ele tinha a certeza disso. Levantou-se discretamente, ela ainda não havia notado a sua presença, e dirigiu-se lentamente à mesa dela, dando continuidade ao seu plano de vingança. Hermione Granger iria se arrepender do dia em que brincou com os seus sentimentos.

- Então Hermione, por aqui? – Draco notou a fisionomia da jovem mulher tornar-se muito tensa assim que ouviu a sua voz. Todos os olhares da mesa estavam agora colados em si e em Hermione. Ron encarava-o com um olhar duro, de quem não gostava nada que ele tivesse interrompido a sua conversa com a morena uma segunda vez naquele dia. – Pensava que uma pessoa como tu iria gostar de um lugar mais badalado que este aqui!

Hermione respirou fundo, e virou-se lentamente para trás, de modo que encarava o loiro de frente, tentando assim demonstrar que não se sentia minimamente intimidada pela sua presença.

- Pois, mas pensaste mal, eu sempre gostei de locais mais calmos.

-Provavelmente, se me tivesses dito isso à uns tempos atrás eu teria acreditado, mas agora acho que isso não combina muito com a tua personalidade. – Disse ele, com uma voz extremamente calma.

Na mesa todos estavam atentos à conversa dos dois, não fazendo o mínimo esforço para fingir que estavam interessados em outras coisas. Rose olhava para a amiga, de uma maneira muito curiosa, perguntando-se o que se estava a passar. Era obvio que aquele homem conhecia Hermione à bastante tempo, mas a amiga nunca lhe tinha falado dele, e na opinião dela aquele era um homem que não podia passar sem ser enunciado numa conversa de amigas. Ela olhou para ele, sem dúvida que era belíssimo, possuía um ar misterioso, que lhe dava um _je ne sais quoi _irresistível. Morrendo de curiosidade, ela não aguentou mais e interrompeu.

- Então Mione, não apresentas o teu amigo, nós estamo-nos a sentir um pouco postos de parte na vossa conversa! – Disse Rose com um sorriso. Hermione fuzilou-a com o olhar, e o sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco, percebendo que havia feito o que amiga menos queira.

- Este é Draco Malfoy, um velho _conhecido_ – Ela enfatizou aquela última palavra de uma maneira que fez o loiro sorrir.

- Acho piada à maneira como tu relembras a nossa relação Mione, que eu me recorde nós fomos bastante mais que simples conhecidos. – A morena corou profundamente, mas não teve hipótese de falar, pois foi interrompida novamente.

- Bem já que é amigo de Hermione, porque não se senta e janta connosco, de certeza que aqui ninguém se importa. – Hermione sentiu que podia esganar a sua amiga naquele instante, como é que ela podia ser tão descarada. Draco dirigiu-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

- Muito obrigado, mas não vou poder aceitar, estou bastante cansado com a viagem, e ainda não me habituei à mudança horária, – e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios virou-se para Hermione – Vim aqui para te convidar para almoçar amanhã Mione, para _relembrarmos_ os velhos tempos.

A morena olhou para ele, com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Parecia que não sabia o que fazer. Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão dela, e agradeceu o facto de ela estar de costas para os outros, a cara dela levantaria muitas perguntas.

- Ainda bem que concordas! – Disse ele, embora Hermione não tivesse dito nada, apenas continuado a olhar como se ele fosse algum extraterrestre – encontramo-nos na entrada do hotel, ao meio-dia, leva roupa fresca e confortável.

E com isto virou costas, e saiu do restaurante. _Meu Deus, no que é que eu me meti_, pensou Hermione, ainda com uma cara de choque na sua cara. Definitivamente que aquela não seria um noite que ela quisesse recordar.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um sol esplendoroso, que prometia um tempo fantástico. A equipa da campanha começou a trabalhar bem cedo, e Hermione levou o trabalho como uma forma de tentar esquecer o que viria depois. Infelizmente para ela, parecia que as horas voavam, e quando se apercebeu já eram onze e meia. Foi Rose que a acordou para a realidade.

- Então Mione, não devias ir preparar-te para o teu almoço com aquele deus?

- Sim, suponho que devia ir buscar as minhas coisas, lembro-me que Draco não gosta muito de esperar. – _Então se eu me atrasar o suficiente talvez ele desista_, pensou com um fio de esperança, mas não adiantava pensar assim, de certeza que ele queria explicações sobre a partida dela, então ele não desistiria tão facilmente, _bem o melhor é acabar com isto de vez. _

- Olha, tu vais-me contar de onde é que conheces aquele tal Draco, ou é outro segredo desse teu passado misterioso? – Perguntou Rose, com um ar meio sério meio divertido.

- Agora não, é uma história muito longa, depois explico-te.

Então despediu-se de Rose, e foi informar Ron que provavelmente iria chegar um pouco atrasada à tarde, ele não pareceu muito feliz com a notícia, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Ela dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e vestiu uma roupa bastante simples, uns jeans e uma blusa de alças muito discreta. Calçou umas sandálias sem salto, e prendeu o cabelo de modo que nenhum dos seus caracóis ficasse à mostra, ela lembrava-se que Draco sempre adorava o seu cabelo aos caracóis, e não queria dar-lhe a entender de nenhuma maneira que estava a tentar aproximar-se.

Resignada com a sua pouca sorte, dirigiu-se à entrada do hotel. Quando lá chegou, viu que Draco já estava à sua espera, e o seu coração falhou algumas batidas quando ele se virou para ela. Ele estava lindíssimo, vestia roupa informal e parecia totalmente descontraído, por momentos pensou que o tempo não tinha passado, e que eles ainda estavam juntos e felizes, mas então, quando ele se dirigiu na sua direcção ela abanou a cabeça ao de leve como que para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Ele sentiu o elevador chegar, e dirigiu o olhar para lá, viu então que era ela que chegara. Ela estava simplesmente bela, ele observou a maneira elegante e aparentemente frágil como ela se movimentava, quase que sentiu pena com o que lhe iria fazer. Reparou que ela havia prendido o cabelo, e calculou que ela o havia feito por sua causa, ele sempre lhe dissera que a preferia ver de cabelo solto. Sorriu um pouco e dirigiu-se na direcção de Hermione.

- Olá, então pronta para o nosso almoço? – Ele falou calmamente, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

- Sim, estou pronta. Onde é que vamos? – Perguntou ela friamente, enquanto desviava o seu olhar do dele.

- Depois vês, quando lá chegarmos. E não ficava nada mal seres um pouco mais cordial comigo, se começasses com um simples bom dia não fazia mal. – Disse ele com um tom levemente sarcástico, e começou-se a dirigir para a saída.

- Bom dia, – respondeu ela ironicamente – então, onde é que vamos? Também não te ficava nada mal responder. – Perguntou ela novamente, enquanto se dirigiam para o parque de estacionamento

- Eu já disse que verás quando lá chegares. – Diz Draco, enquanto lhe abria a porta do carro. Ficou à espera que ela entra-se, mas ela não fez qualquer movimento. – Então, estas à espera de quê?

- Eu não entro em carro nenhum enquanto não me disseres onde vamos. – Replicou ela teimosamente.

- Estas com medo de quê, que eu te agarre? Até parece que nunca o fiz. – Respondeu ele num tom de gozo.

- Não, simplesmente não entro em carros com estranhos, sem que me digam para onde me levam.

- Até parece que nos somos estranhos, _querida_. – E com um movimento rápido, esticou um braço, agarrou-a e prendeu-a entre ele e o carro. Ela debateu-se inutilmente contra o aperto que ele lhe dava contra o carro. Tentava se soltar, e ao mesmo tempo ignorar os arrepios que aquele contacto estava a provocar no seu corpo.

- O que foi _querida,_ dantes não te importavas! – Disse ele num tom sarcástico.

- Larga-me imediatamente Draco. – Disse ela, enquanto tentava se soltar mais uma vez.

- Dantes também não te queixavas tanto! Que foi querida, não me digas que já não sentes todas aquelas sensações que dantes me contavas, ou será que eram todas uma grande mentira. – Enquanto falava, pressionava-a um pouco mais contra o carro e as suas mãos subiam e desciam pelos seus braços.

Ela tentava bloquear todas aquelas sensações, mas tornava-se cada vez mis difícil. Quase que deixou escapar um gemido quando sentiu a boca de Draco aproximar-se do seu pescoço, e roçar os lábios levemente.

- Então querida, o que me dizes agora?

- Larga-me, por favor, Draco.

- Estás muito mudada mesmo, dantes nunca ninguém te ouvia suplicar, costumavas se muito mais forte.

- Tens razão, eu mudei, mas agora deixa-me ir embora.

- Sabes, eu gosto muito mais do teu cabelo solto. – Disse ele, ignorando completamente o que ela lhe tinha dito.

- Assim é mais prático, agora deixa-me ir Draco.

- Não, nós ainda temos um almoço marcado, lembras-te? – Ele sentiu-a inspirar levemente enquanto a sua mãos se movimentava na cintura dela. – Tu mudaste em muitas coisas, mas eu gostava de saber se ainda continuas igual numa coisa.

- No quê? – Perguntou ela levemente surpreendida.

-No teu beijo. – E dito isto aproximou os seus lábios da cara dela, não lhe dando tempo de reagir ao que ele havia dito, e capturou os lábios dela num beijo exigente, que a fez esquecer de qualquer tentativa de se soltar.

**Continua…**

**Na:** Bem espero que gostem, não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, mas finalmente tive um tempinho livre.

Se gostarem ou não digam, pff review.

jtx


	4. Chapter 3

_-No teu beijo. – E, dito isto aproximou os seus lábios da cara dela, não lhe dando tempo de reagir ao que ele havia dito, e capturou os lábios dela num beijo exigente, que a fez esquecer de qualquer tentativa de se soltar._

Capitulo 3

Assim que os seus lábios encontraram os da morena, que estava à sua frente, ele sentiu uma corrente eléctrica atravessar o seu corpo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de Hermione, pedindo passagem para poder explorar o interior da sua boca livremente, pedido que foi logo aceite. A sua língua juntou-se à dela, e começaram uma dança sensual, com um ritmo que apenas eles os dois conheciam. As suas mãos continuavam a segurar os braços dela, mas agora com muito menos firmeza, enquanto juntava ainda mais o seu corpo ao dela, sentindo todas a deliciosas curvas da morena.

Aquele beijo estava a tirar a sua consciência, e começava a esquecer-se dos verdadeiros motivos que o tinham levado até ela. Só conseguia pensar em como é que havia conseguido sobreviver sem aquelas sensações durante tanto tempo. Como era possível não ter sentido nada daquilo, embora tenham estado com bastantes mulheres desde que ela o havia deixado. _Ela tinha-o deixado…,_ apenas aquele pensamento bastou que a sua mente volta-se a tornar-se fria e centrada nos seus objectivos.

Voltou a segurar os braços dela com firmeza, e afastou-se abruptamente, vendo os olhos de Hermione abrirem-se lentamente, mostrando um misto de sensações, que ele não conseguia bem identificar. Ele olhou-a friamente, e ele pode sentir o corpo dela ficar tenso. Aquilo agradou-o bastante. Soltou os seus braços, e abriu a porta do carro.

- Vamos embora, já perdemos tempo suficiente, e daqui a pouco já será hora do lanche, não hora de almoço. – Disse ele, enquanto ela continuava especada a olhar para ele, no mesmo sítio que ele a havia deixado.

----------------------------------------------------

No momento em que ele a beijou, ela perdeu totalmente a noção de onde estava, de quem era, esqueceu-se de que não devia estar a fazer aquilo, esqueceu-se de todo mal que iria fazer aquele homem se continuassem com aquele beijo e quem sabe algo mais.

A única coisa que ela queria era que ele nunca mais a largasse. Respirar não era importante, desde que ele não a parasse de beijar daquela maneira. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que sentir o corpo de Draco pressionado contra o seu. Como ela sonhara com aquele momento desde que partira havia dois anos. Quando sentiu a língua dele a explorar a sua boca, perdeu toda a força que ainda tinha nas pernas, e se não estivesse prensada contra aquele carro de certeza que havia caído.

De repente sentiu as mãos do loiro voltarem a apertar os seus braços, e ele interrompeu o beijo muito antes do que ela achava que deveria. Não queria parar de sentir tudo aquilo. Desejava continuar ali, com o homem que ama e esquecer que existia um mundo para além deles os dois. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e encarou duas íris cinzentas e frias que fizeram ficar tensa de repente. Aquele olhar não podia significar nada de bom.

- Vamos embora, já perdemos tempo suficiente, e daqui a pouco já será hora do lanche, não hora de almoço. – Disse ele. Ela simplesmente não estava a entender nada daquilo.

Como era possível, ela tinha-o deixado há 2 anos atrás, e agora em apenas 2 dias, tinham-se encontrado em condições muito estranhas e se beijado, de uma maneira que ela não iria esquecer tão cedo.

Tudo aquilo era muito confuso, e a única coisa que Hermione desejava agora era afastar-se o mais possível daquele homem.

- Entra no carro, Hermione, vamos chegar atrasados. – Disse ele friamente.

- Eu não vou a lado nenhum contigo. – Hermione disse aquilo, e viu os olhos de Draco faiscarem. Ela sabia que o estava a enfurecer, Draco nunca fora o tipo de homem que aceitasse bem uma recusa, e ela acreditava que ele continuava igual nesse aspecto.

- Nós vamos almoçar Hermione, – ele disse com um ar autoritário e frio – afinal de contas, nós temos bastante para conversar.

- Nós não temos nada a dizer um ao outro. – Hermione sabia que não podia ir com ele a lado nenhum, não podia permitir uma nova aproximação.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais dela, e encarou os seus olhos castanhos. Lançou-lhe um olhar tão intenso, que ela desviou os olhos.

-_ Nós _temos bastante para dizer, ou melhor, eu tenho bastante para te dizer. A não ser, é claro, que prefiras que eu vá falar com o teu caro amigo Ron sobre a tua misteriosa vida. – Hermione sentia que o seu coração se apertava cada vez mais ao ouvir as palavras dele, ele não podia saber, simplesmente não podia, ela havia sido cuidadosa o suficiente para não deixar nenhuma pista para trás. – A não ser, claro, que tu confies tanto nesse Ron, que de facto lhe tenhas contado tudo.

É claro que ela não havia contado nada para Ron, respeitava-o muito como profissional, e até eram bons amigos, mas nunca que lhe ia contar o que se tinha passado na sua vida até cerca de 2 anos atrás. Nem mesmo a Rose ela tinha contado a história toda. Inspirou profundamente, numa tentativa de se aclamar, mas quando o fez sentiu o perfume de Draco, o que não ajudou muito.

- Tudo bem, mas primeiro tens de dizer onde é que vamos.

- Saberás quando lá chegarmos, mas está descansada, eu não te pretendo assassinar nem nada do género.

Ela suspirou, como demonstrando que se resignava com aquela situação pelo menos por agora, e entrou para o carro, um jipe BMW, de cor preta e vidros escuros. Ele deu a volta, entrou e ligou o carro, dando início a uma viagem que apenas pode ser descria como silenciosa, dado que nenhum dos dois disse rigorosamente nada.

Chegaram a uma pequena vila, nos arredores de Panaji, e pararam na frente de um pequeno restaurante, com um ar muito acolhedor. Draco desceu do carro e foi imitado por Hermione.

- Já aqui tinhas estado antes? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Não, mas este lugar foi-me recomendado por um amigo, – disse ele, enquanto encolhia os ombros com um ar de descaso – até é provável que o encontremos por aqui hoje.

- Huhh. – Disse ela, estava completamente confusa com as atitudes do loiro. Desde que o reencontrara ele já tivera tantas atitudes diferentes que ela já não sabia o que esperar. Como é que ele podia num momento falar amigavelmente com ela, noutro momento trata-la com uma frieza enorme, e noutro beija-la como se ainda a amasse. A lembrança do beijo fê-la arrepiar-se toda, e ela abanou levemente a cabeça como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente.

- Então, vamos entrar? – Perguntou ele, levemente irritado.

- Sim. – E seguiu-o para o interior do estabelecimento. Entraram, e deparam-se numa sala decorada com um estilo muito oriental, e bastante aconchegante. Não havia cadeiras em lado nenhum, as mesas eram baixinhas, e no seu redor grandes almofadas, feitas com tecidos acetinados serviam para os clientes se sentarem. A luz do sol era filtrado através de vários tipos de tecidos colocados em frente ás janelas, e uma mistura de aromas envolvia-os, dando assim ao local um tom de irrealidade aquele cenário. Tudo parecia mover-se a uma velocidade menor que no exterior, e o facto de terem de entrar descalços, e andarem sobre tapetes de diferentes e agradáveis texturas, dava a ideia que estavam presos num sonho.

- Isto é maravilhoso! – Exclamou espantada, assim que os seus olhos se habituaram a iluminação mais fraca que o exterior. Draco sorriu ao de leve, um sorriso que não chegou a iluminar os seus olhos.

- É, não é? Tinham-me dito que isto era quase irreal, mas nunca pensei que fosse _assim_. – Ele avançou um pouco e trocou algumas palavras com o empregado. – Bem vamos nos sentar ali. – E apontou para uma mesa de canto.

Dirigiram-se para lá e sentaram-se frente a frente. Um empregado entregou-lhes o menu, e Draco começou a lê-lo com aparente interesse. Hermione simplesmente ficou especada a olhar para ele.

- Draco será que agora me podias dizer exactamente o que é que nós estamos aqui a fazer?

Ele olhou para ela, por cima da ementa que estava à sua frente, e respondeu com uma voz carregada de ironia.

- Acho que isso se tornou muito óbvio desde que aqui entramos.

- Pois se é assim tão obvio, eu devo estar muito lerda hoje, pois eu ainda não percebi qual a finalidade disto tudo.

- Nós estamos aqui para almoçar, caso ainda não tenhas reparado. Achei que se tinha tornado óbvio, dado que estamos num restaurante e tudo. – Hermione agora estava verdadeiramente irritada. Mas o que é que aquele loiro estava a tentar fazer com ela, enlouquece-la? Inspirou profundamente, numa tentativa de se acalmar. Ia continuar a falar mas o empregado chegou, e eles fizeram os seus pedidos, ou melhor, Draco fez os pedidos, dado que a morena nem sequer tinha olhado para a ementa. Assim que o empregado se foi embora ela continuou.

- Tu percebeste muito bem o que é que eu perguntei. O que é que tu pensas conseguir com tudo isto?

- Querida, eu preferia que discutíssemos este assunto no final da refeição. Afinal, acho que nenhum de nós quer perder o apetite, pois não?

A ironia estava presente em cada palavra do loiro, e isso enfureceu ainda mais Hermione. Ele estava a trata-la como se fosse uma criança, como se ela não tivesse noção do que, provavelmente (isto é, quase de certeza), ele achava dela. Ela ia a abrir novamente a boca para falar, mas foi mais uma vez interrompida pelo empregado, que chegava com os seus pedidos. O aroma daquela comida fortemente condimentada, tipicamente indiana, fê-la esquecer-se, momentaneamente do que ia dizer. E perdeu ainda mais a fala, quando viu Draco através dos vapores emanados dos pratos. O loiro estava absolutamente lindo, e tudo o que ela desejava era tirar aquela mesa que estava entre eles e beija-lo até perder completamente o fôlego, queria sentir cada parte do corpo dele junto ao seu, e esquecer que tudo o resto existia. A luz difusa fazia os olhos cinzentos sobressaírem mais que o resto da cara do loiro, como os olhos de um gato, e os vapores faziam a sua imagem oscilar um pouco, como se ele fosse apenas uma miragem, algo que ela não poderia ter. _Mas isso é verdade, tu nunca o vais poder ter Hermione Granger, enfia isso na tua cabeça dura de uma vez por todas_, pensou a morena levemente irritada por se permitir a ter tais pensamentos.

- Não vais comer? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Ahhh? – Ela piscou estupidamente, tentando perceber o que ele lhe havia perguntado.

- Perguntei se não vais comer, isto está com um óptimo aspecto.

- Ah! Sim claro. – Disse ela e imediatamente se começou a servir também. – Nós não acabamos a nossa conversa de à bocado, ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta.

- Pensei que tínhamos decidido que iríamos conversar sobre isso no final do almoço. – Disse ele no fim de ter engolido uma garfada de comida.

- Não, tu decidiste isso, e eu tinha percebido que nos tínhamos vindo almoçar para conversarmos sobre alguma coisa.

- Sim de facto é essa a minha intenção, o que não quer dizer que eu não queira saborear a minha refeição calmamente.

- Pois, mas está claro que era essa a tua intenção, tu apenas me chamaste aqui para saboreares a tua refeição com uma companhia agradável. – Disse ela num tom carregado de sarcasmo.

- Mas _querida_, se fosse essa a minha intenção, eu nunca te teria chamado, tu estás muito longe daquilo que eu considero uma companhia agradável.

Aquelas palavras atingiram a morena como facas, e ela sentiu os olhos ficarem bastante húmidos. Como é que ele se atrevia a falar assim com ela, tudo bem que ela o havia deixado, mas ele é que a tinha praticamente obrigado a ir aquele encontro. Segurou as lágrimas, não lhe iria dar a satisfação de a ver chorar, e inclinou-se para a frente de modo a encarar melhor aquelas íris cinzentas.

- Como é que te atreves a dizer isso, sabes muit… - ela estava pronta para iniciar uma discussão, mas foi interrompida por uma voz masculina que provinha de algures atrás dela.

- Draco, mas o que é que andas a fazer por aqui? – Ela virou-se e deparou-se com um homem bastante jovem, com cabelo preto, espetado em todas as direcções, uns espantosos olhos verde-esmeraldas, uma boca fina e uma expressão simpática. Dava para notar que tinha um corpo levemente musculado, pois a camisola verde escura que usava naquele momento fazia sobressair o seu peito e os músculos dos braços. Usava, também, umas bermudas caqui, que lhe favoreciam muito as pernas. Assim que o viu, Hermione lembrou-se imediatamente de Rose, e no que ela diria se visse um homem daqueles. Ele podia descrever-se em apenas uma palavra, sensual. A morena sorriu a pensar na amiga, pois ela provavelmente iria cair de quatro assim que o visse.

- Harry, à quanto tempo que não te via! – Disse o loiro enquanto se levantava e apertava a mão ao outro. – Estou aqui de passagem, resolvi tirar uns dias de férias.

- Tu? Férias? – Disse o outro com um largo sorriso e uma expressão de incredibilidade no rosto. – Desde quando é que tiras férias, a ultima vez que te vi estavas cada vez mais viciado em trabalho.

Aquilo pareceu estranho a Hermione, do que ela se lembrava, e não era pouco, Draco sempre gostou de passar algum tempo sem trabalhar, tudo bem que ele adorava o que fazia, mas sempre gostara de tirar algum tempo de descanso. Se bem que ele podia ter mudado, afinal de contas 2 anos mudam muito uma pessoa.

- Sabes como é, valores mais altos se levantam, e além disso a vida não é só trabalho. – Ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione, e o moreno seguiu o seu olhar, reparando então na companhia de Draco.

- Então, não me apresentas a tua amiga Draco, mas onde é que estão as tuas maneiras?

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu um pequeno sorriso ao recém-chegado.

- Esta é Hermione Granger, Mione, esse é Harry Potter, o amigo que eu te disse que me aconselhou este restaurante.

- Muito prazer. – Respondeu ela enquanto apertava a mão de Harry.

-O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu ele, com um esplendoroso sorriso.

Hermione estava a começar a sentir uma ligeira dor de cabeça, e o restaurante começou a não parecer tão acolhedor como antes, mas sim abafado de mais.

- Harry senta-te um pouco connosco, afinal já não nos vemos à montes de tempo. – Convidou Draco, indicando outra almofada para o moreno se sentar.

- Deixa estar, eu não quero incomodar.

- Mas não incomodas nada, afinal eu e a Hermione também estávamos só a conversar sobre os velhos tempos, nada de importante, não é Mione? – Ele dirigiu-se a Hermione, que estava cada vez mais pálida, e ela apenas acenou em concordância. Ela achou que falar não seria boa ideia, pois estava cada vez mais indisposta, mas abanar a cabeça também não foi muito boa ideia, pois ela sentiu uma ligeira tontura. Os dois homens estavam a falar sobre alguma coisa que ela não estava a conseguir acompanhar, tudo a sua volta parecia um pouco difuso. Ela achou boa ideia ir a casa de banho, talvez se se refrescasse um pouco a indisposição passasse.

- Com licença, mas eu preciso de ir ao toillet, já volto. – Disse ela, e dirigiu-lhes um sorriso fraco. Levantou-se ligeiramente, e imediatamente percebeu que não devia estar a fazer aquilo, tudo à sua volta começou a girar, e o que se seguiu foi a escuridão total.

_**Continua…**_

_**Na:**_ Muito bem aqui está mais um capítulo, definitivamente não é dos meus favoritos, mas pronto…

Agora eu quero agradecer à **Andrayah, **a primeira pessoa a fazer uma review à minha história (e eu espero que não seja a ultima). **Muito Obrigada**………… E respondendo às tuas perguntas, eu não sou de Goa, sou mesmo de Portugal, mas eu escolhi Goa como cenário da minha fic, porque eu tava na dúvida do sítio e então eu vi numa novela imagens de lá e pensei logo, pára tudo, a minha fic tem de se passar ali, é um estado lindíssimo, e como eu adoro a India, juntei o útil ao agradável. Quanto ao **sumo de laranja, **achei piada em ter reparado nisso, a única explicação que tenho para essa escolha da parte dela é que a Hermione é uma pessoa sensata, e sabe que as bebidas alcoólicas só fazem aumentar a nossa desidratação, logo mais vale ficar pelos sumos e pelas aguas para refrescarmos. Quanto ao passado da Rose e do Ron, eu tou a pensar fazer uns perfis das personagens, e devo pô-los nos próximos capítulos.

E obrigado a todos os outros que leram a fic mas preferiram guardar a opinião para eles próprios!!!!!

Bem espero que estejam a gostar da história, e por favor review…….sffffffffffffff

Jtx XD


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Hermione piscou os olhos lentamente. A luz cegou-a. Fechou-os com força, incomodada com o brilho. Tornou a abri-los e então conseguiu distinguir algumas formas. Coma as mãos esfregou os olhos numa tentativa de desembaciar a visão, e foi então que sentiu movimento ao seu lado. Virou a cara e encontrou Draco sentado numa cadeira com um jornal na mão.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela com uma voz levemente rouca. Tinha a boca terrivelmente seca. Draco pareceu então reparar que ela tinha acordado.

- Até que enfim! Estava a ver que tinhas decidido dormir a tarde toda.

- Que horas são?

- São quase 15.30.

-Não me vais dizer o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela. A faltar de respostas pela parte do loiro já a estava a começar a irritar.

- Já que insistes nisso…

- É claro que insisto.

- Tu desmaiaste.

Hermione não resistiu e revirou os olhos, ele tava a fazer de propósito, e parecia estar-se a divertir à grande com aquilo tudo.

- Até aí eu já tinha percebido. Mas porquê? E onde é que estamos?

- Nós estamos num centro de saúde. Foi Harry quem me ajudou a trazer-te para cá, afinal é ele quem conhece a zona…

- Ah, mas o que é que aconteceu?

- Ao que parece és alérgica a noz-moscada, e tiveste uma reacção alérgica.

- Eu já sabia que era alérgica…

- Já sabias, e comeste à mesma?

- Não foi de propósito, _eu não sou burra,_ mas eu perguntei os ingredientes ao empregado e ele não me disse que tinha noz-moscada. Eu sei que a comida daqui é muito condimentada, não ia comer uma coisa sem perguntar o que é que tinha, sabendo que sou alérgica a uma data de coisas.

- Tu já sabias que eras alérgica? Nunca me disseste nada…

- Nunca calhou em tema de conversa.

- Pois, eu já devia esperar que não me tivesses contado uma data de coisas a teu respeito. Já se sabe que sinceridade não é uma das tuas características, _querida_. – Disse Draco com um tom frio, dando-lhe um olhar ainda mais gélido.

Hermione olhou para aporta que ficava à sua frente, naquela situação ela olharia para qualquer lado desde que não tivesse de olhar nos olhos de Draco.

A Draco, irritava-o o simples facto de ela não ter coragem de o olhar nos olhos. Ela fugiu. Era uma covarde, que preferira se esconder em vez de ter terminado tudo com ele, cara a cara.

-Mas como é que descobriram o que eu tinha? – Perguntou Hermione, tentado obviamente mudar o tema de conversa.

- Isso tu tens de agradecer ao Harry. Foi ele quem disse o que é que tu tinhas comido, ele conhecia o prato por isso disse os ingredientes todos aos médicos. Depois começaram a dar-te remédios até acertarem.

- Bem, isso foi sorte. Mas por falar em Harry outra vez, onde é que ele está? Eu pensava que ele tinha vindo connosco até aqui.

- E veio, mas já foi a casa. Ele disse que tinha de ir avisar Ginny, a mulher dele, de que nos íamos lá passar a noite, para ela preparar tudo.

- Passar lá a noite? Eu não posso, – falou ela, apressadamente – tenho de voltar para o hotel, até já estou atrasada, devem andar à minha procura. – A última coisa que ela precisava era ficar confinada com Draco numa casa, durante uma noite inteira.

-Ah! Não te preocupes com isso. – Disse ele, com um leve sorriso malicioso nos lábios, parecia que ele já estava à espera daquela reacção da parte da morena. – Eu liguei para o hotel e falei com aquele ruivo que é teu chefe, expliquei-lhe tudo e ele disse que podias ficar por cá durante o tempo que precisasses. Ele mandou avisar que a sessão foi adiada por causa da chuva, logo não vais fazer grande falta.

- Está a chover? – Perguntou ela espantada, quando tinham ido para o restaurante tava um sol esplendoroso.

-Sim, há mais ou menos duas horas, e não me parece que vá parar tão cedo.

-Oh…- Ela ficou a olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Draco também não parecia muito empolgado apara arranjar tema de conversa.

- Bem, e agora? – Perguntou Hermione, meio receosa. Draco olhou para o relógio e levantou-se.

- Agora, _querida_, é melhor vestires-te, a tua roupa está ali, – disse, apontando para um sofá que estava ao lado da janela. – Eu vou falar com o médico a avisar que vamos embora, e ver se o Harry já chegou, ele é que nos vai levar, eu já não me lembro bem do caminho da casa dele.

- Pois, quanto a isso de irmos para casa do Harry… Draco, eu realmente prefiro ir para o hotel, vou sentir-me muito mais à vontade estando no meu quarto junto com as minhas coisas.

- Sabes, querida, eu não me lembro de ter dito que ir para casa do Harry era opcional, ou até mesmo discutível. Nós vamos, e ponto. – Disse ele, no já habitual tom frio que usava com ela, mas agora também bastante autoritário. Virou-se e saiu do quarto, não dando hipóteses a Hermione para responder.

A morena ficou pregada ao chão, sentindo a raiva invadi-la e obstruir-lhe a linha de raciocínio. Como é que ele se atrevia a dar-lhe ordens daquela maneira? Ela não era sua escrava, ela sequer lhe era coisa alguma. O que importava que ele era o homem que ela amava? Naquele momento, a única coisa que Hermione queria era esganar o loiro, e depois arrancar-lhe toda arrogância à chapada. Mas, ele ia ver se ele pensava que ela ia pacificamente estava muito enganado, ai se estava…

--

Hermione, ia sentado com os braços cruzados, no banco de trás do jipe 4x4 de Harry. O próprio ia com Draco na parte da frente, falando adivinhem de quê, basquetebol, o desporto favorito dos dois. A morena bem que tinha tentado voltar ao hotel. Discutira, gritara, até ameaçara ir à polícia fazer queixa de estar a ser raptada, mas nada disso conseguiu demover o loiro. Aliás, quando ela disse que ia a policia, ele apenas riu, e perguntou se ela realmente achava que alguém iria acreditar que uma mulher tinha sido raptada por um tipo tão sexy como ele, era obvio que todas iriam de vontade própria (secretamente, Hermione teve de concordar com isso), mas nada o fez desistir. Então derrotada, ela acabou por ir com ele, quando Harry chegou. Era isso, ou ficar sozinha numa terriola perdida, onde judas perdeu as botas, em Goa. Resumindo, estava de péssimo humor.

O carro avançava numa estrada de terra batida, e os dois na frente continuavam a falar e a rir animados, pareciam dois adolescentes.

Da frente do carro, Draco olhava discretamente para Hermione. Via-a a lançar olhares furtivos na sua direcção, e isso o fez sentir ainda melhor. Ela estava irritadíssima. Óptimo, era mesmo essa a intenção, e segundo a vontade dele ela ficaria ainda pior. Ela iria sentir pelo menos metade da dor que ele havia sentido quando ela o abandonou. A vingança estava apenas no inicio…

-Bem, estamos a chegar! – Disse Harry alegremente, enquanto se aproximava de um grande casarão, rodeado de muros altos. Hermione abriu a boca ao ver a magnitude daquela casa.

-Já não me lembrava que era assim tão grande! – Comentou Draco.

- Pois, mas em breve todo este espaço terá muito mais utilidade. – Disse Harry, com um grande sorriso, ele parecia alheio a hostilidade entre os seus convidados. Hermione concluiu que ou ele não sabia de facto a verdade ou simplesmente ignorava, não querendo chatear-se.

- O que é que quer dizer Harry? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa, será que ele iria construir ali alguma coisa, isso seria um desperdício na opinião dela. Ele olhou pelo espelho, e sorriu.

- Podes me tratar por tu! Eu acho que ainda não contei, mas a minha mulher, a Ginny, ela está grávida.

- A sério meu?! Parabéns!

- Maravilha, muitos parabéns Harry.

- Obrigado, ainda por cima vão ser gémeos!

- Uau, isso vai dar um trabalhão! – Comentou Hermione. Harry gargalhou.

- Bem, espaço não vai faltar de certeza! Chegamos.

Haviam chegado à enorme casa e na porta esperava-os um empregado, vestido de negro, e ao lado uma jovem mulher ruiva com uma barriga enorme, que Hermione calculou como sendo Ginny. Draco saiu e apressou-se a cumprimentar a esposa do amigo.

-Ginny, mas tu estas maravilhosa! Ainda mais do que sempre é claro! – Disse ele dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e piscando para Harry que apenas ria.

-Sempre galanteador, sempre galanteador… é pena é que isso não funciona comigo. – Respondeu ela, divertida.

- Ui, ui Draco, levaste um fora, temos pena! – Riu Harry enquanto abraçava a esposa e lhe dava um suave beijo nos lábios.

-Ginny, esta é Hermione, Mione esta é Ginny, a mulher do Harry.

- Muito prazer, e obrigada por nos estar a receber.

- Oh! Não é nada, é óptimo receber visitas. E por favor, trata-me por tu, alias, devemos ter a mesma idade.

Hermione sorriu, a então o grupo apressou-se a entrar. A casa era maravilhosa e estava muito bem decorada.

- Estás-te a sentir melhor Hermione? O Harry contou-me o que é que se passou no restaurante.

- Já estou muito melhor, obrigado.

-Mas, mesmo assim, deves querer descansar um pouco. Podias te ir deitar um pouco antes do jantar, eu depois chamava-te.

-Isso seria óptimo, mas há um pormenor, eu não trouxe nada comigo para passar a noite, eu fui apanhada de surpresa. – Olhou para Draco que estava a conversar calmamente com Harry.

-Isso não é problema nenhum, podes usar as minhas roupas, as de antes de eu estar grávida é claro, de certeza que te vão ficar bem.

-Obrigada, e mais uma vez desculpa pelo incomodo Ginny.

-Não é incómodo nenhum, é até bom ter companhia, eu adoro esta casa, mas é um bocado isolada. Bem, mas eu vou te acompanhar ao quarto e preparar-te algumas roupas, para poderes tomar um banho e descansar.

Dirigiram-se para o quarto. Era lindíssimo, com uma mobília delicada, uma cama de casal enorme, um pequeno sofá no canto, uma escrivaninha e duas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma de cada lado da cama. O quarto tinha uma janela enorme, com uma vista lindíssima e casa de banho privada. Hermione nem podia acreditar que iria poder usar aquilo tudo sozinha.

Depois de Ginny ter saído, dirigiu-se para a casa de banho e tomou um delicioso banho. Depois de sair enrolou-se numa felpuda toalha e deixou os cabelos ainda molhados soltos pelas costas. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, iria se vestir e depois descansar um pouco antes de descer para jantar.

Quase que teve um ataque quando entrou no quarto. De pé, junto à janela, mais lindo que nunca, estava Draco Malfoy. Ele virou-se para ele, e pode ver nos seus olhos, apenas por breves instantes, a surpresa de a ver assim, apenas enrolada na toalha. Logo a seguir os seus olhos adquiriram um brilho malicioso e perigoso, na opinião dela, pois o deixava ainda mais irresistível se é que isso era possível. Hermione corou, assim que viu o olhar dele percorrer o seu corpo.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou a morena, com uma voz levemente trémula.

-Estou no meu quarto.

-Estás enganado, este quarto é meu.

-Não _querida_, tu é que estás enganada, este quarto é _nosso_.

-Eu não vou partilhar o quarto contigo.

- Quem te ouvir falar até pensa que és uma puritana, querida.

-Eu posso não ser puritana, mas não vou partilhar a mesma cama contigo. E para com isso.

-Paro com o quê? – Perguntou ele, malicioso.

-De me olhar assim… assim dessa maneira.

- Qual maneira? Não estou a perceber. – Ele aproximava-se mais e os seus olhos rumavam pelo corpo da jovem, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com apenas o olhar.

-Como… Como se eu fosse…ahh… um pedaço de carne, e tu quisesses… – ela calou-se imediatamente quando teve noção do que estava a dizer. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, e agora estavam separados apenas por milímetros,

-Como se eu quisesse o quê? Comer-te?... Mas querida, eu não sou nenhum canibal. – Draco passou as mãos pela cintura de Hermione e a beijou mais uma vez naquele dia, só que agora não estavam mais num parque de estacionamento, mas sim num quarto, e ela estava apenas de toalha…

_**Continua…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Aquele beijo podia apenas ser descrito como intoxicante. À medida que a boca de Draco se movimentava contra a de Hermione, a mente dela enevoava-se e todos os pensamentos coerentes foram varridos da sua cabeça. Ela só conseguia pensar em querer sentir mais, mais daquele calor, mais daquela boca que exigente, mais daqueles braços que a prendiam contra o corpo dele num abraço que lhe esmagava. O seu auto-controle foi para o espaço assim que Draco aprofundou o beijo.

Os braços de Hermione encontravam-se enrolados ao pescoço de Draco, sem fazerem nenhuma pressão. De facto ela acreditava que já não tinha nenhum controle sobre os músculos do seu corpo, parecia que eles apenas respondiam ao toque de Draco.

Ela mal sentiu quando uma das mãos de Draco, a que não estava no seu cabelo, começou a dirigir a zona que mantinha toalha segura no corpo. Os dedos dele tocaram no seu colo ao de leve, e quando estavam prestes a retirar a única coisa que o impedia de ver o corpo dela sem restrições, ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Draco separou-se dela imediatamente, e Hermione apenas conseguiu emitir um pequeno gemido de insatisfação. Vendo que ela provavelmente iria cair caso ele a largasse, Draco sentou-a calmamente na cama, e dirigiu-se à porta.

A mente de Hermione estava a voltar e ela então percebeu o que estivera a fazer e uma expressão de choque assomou-se ao seu rosto. Virou-se para Draco que se encaminhava para a porta e o que viu a fez ficar ainda mais chocada. Enquanto ela estava muito corada e com a respiração completamente descompassada, Draco estava impassível, como se em vez de ter estado a beija-la furiosamente, tivessem estado a conversar amenamente sobre o tempo.

Draco abriu a porta e deu de caras com Harry parado, com uma expressão ligeiramente envergonhada.

- Desculpa interromper Draco, mas o jantar está pronto, e a Ginny disse para chamar porque não tem piada comer a comida fria!

- Não há problemas nenhuma Harry, dez minutos e estamos prontos. – Disse Draco calmamente, como se Harry apenas tivesse interrompido a hora do chá.

- Ok, esperamos-vos lá em baixo. – Disse Harry, e virando-se.

Draco fechou a porta suavemente após a partida do amigo, e virou-se calmamente para Hermione, que procurava as roupas que Ginny lhe cedera. Draco observava cada movimento dela como se não quisesse perder nem um segundo. Ela já se sentia incomodada com aquele olhar penetrante enquanto pegava as roupas para se vestir.

- O que foi? – Perguntou-lhe ela, já farta daquele silêncio desconfortável e do olhar do loiro sobre si.

- Nada, porquê?

- Porque ninguém olha tanto para outra pessoa sem querer algo.

- Querida, é claro que eu quero algo, - disse ele, aproximando-se e agarrando um dos cotovelos dela para a aproximar os dois corpos, curvando-se ao nível da orelha dela, ele continuou a falar num tom mais baixo. – Mas o que eu quero de ti Mione, não posso ter nos dez minutos que prometi a Harry que demoraríamos.

Ele soltou-a, deixando-a ofegante e um pouco confusa com as suas palavras. Ela recuou até se encostar à beira da escrivaninha. Draco olhava para ela com um sorriso convencido nos lábios e afastou-se para a porta.

- Vá se vestir querida, estaremos à tua espera lá em baixo. Não demores por favor.

Draco saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione respirou fundo, antes de se dirigir à casa de banho para se vestir sem interrupções.

As acções de Draco confundiam-na muito. Ele agia como se a odiasse na maior parte do tempo, e ela sabia que ele tinha todas as razoes para isso, mas quando ele a tocava, quando a abraçava, quando a beijava… tudo parecia diferente, alias tudo parecia igual ao que era à dois anos atrás. Embora agora os beijos de Draco fossem mais exigentes e intensos, ainda continham a mesma "faísca" que tinham quando eles haviam começado a namorar.

Ela suspirou enquanto prendia o cabelo molhado. Era tudo tão mais fácil se ele nunca tivesse reaparecido. A presença de Draco apenas tornava a decisão que fora obrigada a tomar anos atrás ainda mais difícil. Não era suposto eles voltarem-se a ver. Olhando-se mais uma vez ao espelho e suspirando novamente dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar.

*+*+*+*

O jantar tinha sido surpreendentemente agradável para Hermione. Harry e Ginny era anfitriões incríveis, e embora não a conhecessem, deixaram-na extremamente à vontade, incluindo-a as conversas, e contando-lhe histórias de quando os três estudavam juntos.

Draco também avia sido um cavalheiro, e caso não fosse os toques ocasionais e aparentemente inocentes ao longo do jantar Hermione podia ter relaxado completamente na presença dele.

Neste momento encontravam-se os quatro sentados confortavelmente nos sofás, tendo acabado de beber café, e apenas falando amenamente entre si.

- Então Hermione, o que é que te trouxe a Goa? – Perguntou Ginny.

- O trabalho. Sou fotógrafa assistente do fotógrafo da marca, e viemos para cá para fazer uma sessão para a nova colecção. – Disse Hermione, enquanto sentia os seus olhos ficarem cada vez mais pesados. Estava estafada…

- Parece óptimo, ter oportunidade de trabalhar e viajar ao mesmo tempo. – Comentou Harry, que se encontrava sentado ao lado da sua esposa, um braço por cima dos ombros de Ginny, e uma mão a acariciar distraidamente a barriga da mesma, parecia um acto inconsciente, como se ele nem se apercebesse que estava a fazer aquilo. Hermione sorriu levemente ao observar o casal, era obvio que se amavam muito. Draco permanecia em silêncio, no seu lugar, um copo de whisky não mão.

- Sim, eu adoro o meu trabalho. Foi a profissão que eu sempre quis.

- E ter uma óptima relação com o chefe também ajuda muito. – Alfinetou Draco, que a olhava com uma cara inocente. Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão um pouco entre o confusa e irritada. Ela não queria acreditar que ele acabara de fazer aquela insinuação.

- Sim, de facto eu e o meu chefe damo-nos bastante bem, somos amigos a um certo tempo, e trabalhar com ele tem me ajudado a evoluir muito na minha carreira. – Disse ela, irritando-se com o sorriso que Draco lhe deu.

- Imagino. – Disse ele, com um tom maldoso, que não passou despercebido pelo casal que os observava muito curiosos.

- Draco, eu não sei o que é… - começou ela. Mas ao ver Ginny levantar-se, reprimiu-se de continuar a discussão naquele momento.

- Desculpem, - disse Ginny, - mas estar grávida deixa-me mais um pouco sonolenta, e eu vou deitar-me. As minhas pernas estão a matar-me…

Harry riu um pouco e levantou-se e ajudou a mulher, despedindo-se também. Ficaram apenas Hermione e Draco na sala, e quando ela se levantou, pronta para ir para o quarto e ignorar completamente a presença do loiro ao seu lado, é que um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela ia ter de dormir na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy….

_**NA:**_

_**Oi! À tanto tempo que eu não posto nesta historia, não que este cap, se possa chamar de um verdadeiro cap, pk ele e minúsculo, mas vai servir apenas para eu não perder o andamento à historia, e se houver ainda alguém que lê isto, para avisar que eu não desisti da fic, apenas não tenho tido tempo para escrever. **_

_**Bem, quero agradecer à **_marycena_**, à**_ _Bitriz__**, à**_ Gabiih Malfoy _**e à**_ thay16, _**por comentarem!! Muito, muito obrigada!!!!**_

_**Obrigada também a kem tem lido!!**_

_**Espero voltar em breve com um novo cap!!**_

_**Ahhhhh, e um FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!!!**_

_**Xauzinho**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Hermione tinha acabado de entrançar o cabelo e encarava o espelho. Estava a tentar adiar ao máximo o momento que teria de abandonar o refúgio da casa de banho e voltar ao quarto. Tinha prendido o cabelo numa trança firme, pois sabia que o "antigo" Draco adorava os seus cabelos encaracolados, não queria transmitir nenhum sinal de que ainda podia estar interessada pelo loiro. Fechou mais firmemente o penhoar que tinha vestido (emprestado por Ginny) e saiu do quarto.

Draco encontrava-se junto à janela, observando os jardins sombrios abaixo. Virou-se quando a ouviu voltar e quase que riu com a obvia tentativa que a morena tinha feito para se tentar tornar menos atraente. Ele continuava a acha-la escaldante e não estava muito satisfeito com isso.

- Demoraste. – Disse ele, não demonstrando qualquer reacção.

- Foi sem intenção, - disse ela, desviando o olhar – mas já esta livre, podes ir.

Ele caminhou na direcção dela, sem dizer nada, e ela teve um breve momento de pânico a apensar que ele podia tentar agarra-la ali, afinal estavam sozinhos e ninguém os ira tentar interromper desta vez. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha com este pensamento.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele simplesmente e desviou-se quando estava mesmo em frente a ela, dirigindo-se para a casa de banho. Ela podia jurar que tinha visto um pequeno sorriso na cara dele, mas não pôde ter certeza.

Draco entrou do duche e abriu a água fria. Ele precisava clarear a cabeça, estar tanto tempo na presença de Hermione começava a perturbar-lhe os pensamentos e ele precisava continuar com a mente clara. O seu plano não poderia falhar, não haveria mais hipóteses.

Quando saiu do duche, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu para o quarto. Desta vez o que viu fez mesmo com que ele se risse.

- Mas o que é isso?

Hermione olhou de onde estava a arranjar a barreira de almofadas que seguia de uma ponta a outra da cama. Ao ver o estado de falta de roupas do loiro corou fortemente, mas forçou-se a olhar somente o rosto de Draco.

- É uma divisória, obviamente. Não estavas à espera que eu dormisse toda a noite ao teu lado sem qualquer espécie de protecção, ou estavas?

- Protecção? – Disse ele, o seu sorriso alargando-se ainda mais – Quem te ouvir falar parece que eu te tenho aqui à força, ou alguma coisa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha perante o comentário do outro. Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Querida, se tu quisesses realmente ir embora, já tinhas ido. Não te faças de vítima, pois isso é a ultima coisa que és. – Disse ele, o toque de desprezo de volta na sua voz. Aquelas palavras feriram mais Hermione do que ela queria admitir, mas há coisas que ela não poderia mudar e simplesmente virou costas ao loiro e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis, com o penhoar vestido e tudo.

Draco não disse mais nada, apenas enfiou uns boxers por debaixo da toalha e dirigiu-se ao seu lado da cama, apagando a luz no processo.

* * *

Duas horas. Duas malditas e longas horas. Duas horas era o tempo que tinha passado desde que se havia deitado na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy. Duas horas era o tempo que ela tinha passado a tentar adormecer ao lado da presença sufocante do loiro. Mesmo com a barreira de almofadas entre eles ela conseguia ouvir a respiração calma de Draco, que parecia adormecido assim que a sua cabeça havia tocado o travesseiro. Revirou-se mais uma vez, na tentativa de encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

- Dormirias melhor se tirasses esse robe. – Disse Draco, surpreendendo-a.

- Eu estou bem assim, obrigada.

- Pois, imagino, por isso é que ainda não paraste de te remexer. Não dormes, nem me deixas dormir a mim. – Ela virou-se para Draco, que se havia debruçado sobre as almofadas da barreira – Não paras de abanar a cama e fazes muito barulho.

- Não é o penhoar que me incomoda, é mais a companhia. – Disse ela, olhando zangada para o loiro que a encarava meio que divertido. – Porque é que não pedes a Harry outro quarto?

- Olha, não estás à espera que eu vá incomodar o meu amigo e a sua mulher grávida a meio da noite, pois não? Que inconsiderado da tua parte!

A Hermione apetecia esganar aquele homem! Ele tinha tido muito tempo para pedir outro quarto durante o dia. Virou-lhe as costas e serrou os olhos com força, talvez se desejasse com força suficiente Draco desaparecesse!

Sentiu um dedo percorrer-lhe a espinha e um arrepio trespassou todo o seu corpo.

- Oh, não amues Mione, é só uma noite! Que mal é que poderá acontecer?

A morena virou-se de repente e encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco. As suas mão tremiam escondeu-as debaixo do lençol.

- Porque é que simplesmente não me deixas em paz? – Disse ela rispidamente. - Já que me odeias assim tanto não deve ser difícil.

- Mas eu não te quero deixar em paz. Eu quero-te ao meu lado, pelo menos por enquanto. – Draco delineou os contornos do rosto da jovem com os dedos. A sua pele continuava suave como sempre e quando chegou à zona dos lábios sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de a voltar a beijar. Tinha de provar mais, voltar a guardar aquele sabor na sua memória para não correr o risco de se esquecer quando o seu plano estivesse completo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- E depois o quê? Queres destruir a minha carreira, a minha vida? E o que é que acontece depois?

- Depois já não me interessa, minha querida. – Disse ele, enquanto ultrapassava a barreira de almofadas a se estendia no topo da morena. Ela susteu a respiração. – Tal como não te interessou quando me deixaste sem uma única explicação.

- Porquê ao fim deste tempo todo? Porque é que não podes seguir em frente e esquecer. – A sua voz tremeu quando Draco lhe beijou delicadamente o pescoço. – Porque não podemos simplesmente esquecer? – Acrescentou num fio de voz.

-Às vezes pergunto-me se alguma vez me chegaste a conhecer realmente… - Disse, levantando a cabeça do pescoço da jovem. Ele encarou os olhos dela e reparou mais uma vez na falha na respiração da morena. – Eu nunca desisto de nada, nunca recuo de nada… E muito menos deixo alguém me espezinhar da maneira que fizeste simplesmente se afastar como se não importasse. Devias saber disso.

Hermione fechou os olhos perante a intensidade daquele olhar. Ela desejava, mais do que alguma vez tinha desejado algo, poder contar toda a verdade, mas agora já era tarde, não podia voltar atrás.

Draco voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e o colo. Ela arfou quando ele mordeu suavemente e sentiu o seu sangue aquecer mesmo contra a sua vontade. Ele sentiu a respiração dela ficar rasa e mais acelerada, sentiu o ritmo cardíaco dela disparar e sorrio. Ao contrario do dito popular a sua vingança não seria fria, seria antes quente, tão quente quanto aquela pele que ele acariciava por de baixo daquele robe e ele adoraria cada minuto dela.

Hermione perdia aos poucos a pouca réstia de determinação que tinha. Enquanto a beijava, aquelas mãos do loiro percorriam o seu corpo e contra a sua vontade Hermione sentiu as suas mãos ganharem vontade própria e percorrerem as costas de Draco enquanto as suas pernas se abriam para o acomodar melhor. Ela soltou um gemido longo e ele voltou a prestar atenção ao pescoço da morena enquanto uma das suas mãos descia ate ao sexo da morena. Hermione então perdeu completamente a razão perante as carícias do loiro.

- Vês como eu te tenho completamente sobre o meu poder? – Disse ele, a morena apenas gemeu em resposta, ondulando as ancas. – Hum, vejo que gostas do meu toque. Já alguém te tinha tocado assim Hermione? Sabes, eu adorava saber que sou o primeiro, mas tenho grandes dúvidas sobre isso. – Ele parou de mover a mão e aproximou ainda mais os seus rostos. – Diz-me Hermione, quantos homens já te tocaram? Algum já te fez sentir assim?

Hermione gemeu com a ausência de carícias e tentou entender as perguntas de Draco através a névoa se tinha apoderado da sua mente.

- Então querida, quantos? – Insistiu ele, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Nenhum. – Disse, a custo. Tentou sentir-se insultada com aquelas perguntas, mas as mãos de Draco voltaram a mover-se e ela perdeu qualquer noção da realidade novamente.

- Isso custa-me a acreditar, querida. Uma mulher como tu, a continuar virgem? – Ele aumentou ainda mais a intensidade da mão. Estava a controlar-se ao máximo, mas era cada vez mais difícil, ele queria mais do que tocar com as mãos, ele queria beijar, queria morder, ele queria tudo.

- Juro. – Murmurou Hermione, entre ondas de prazer.

- Ainda melhor. Assim és toda minha, querida. Queres que continue? Posso parar se quiseres…- Recebeu apenas um longo gemido e continuou. – Hum, então queres mais, não é? – Hermione não respondeu e ele parou momentaneamente as suas administrações. – Responde-me se queres que continue.

Draco voltou a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço. Ele precisava de sentir a pele dela, de saboreá-la. O seu auto-controlo estava cada vez mais ténue.

- Quero. – Veio a resposta trémula dela. Ele voltou a acariciar-lhe o sexo e ela suspirou. Gostava de ter força o suficiente para terminar aquela leitura, mas não conseguia…

- Diz que me queres. Diz ou eu paro.

- Eu…eu quero. – Disse Hermione, sem fôlego. Ela diria qualquer coisa, desde que Draco não parasse. Ela nunca se havia sentido assim, era um prazer tão intenso, um formigueiro que se espalhava pelo corpo todo como numa deliciosa tortura. Era maravilhoso, ainda mais vindo de Draco. Naquele momento todos os seus pensamentos tinham saído pela janela, nada importava a não ser aquelas sensações deliciosas.

- Diz que me amas. – Disse Draco, entre duas mordidelas no lóbulo da orelha de Hermione. Os movimentos das suas mãos aumentaram e ele sabia que era uma questão de instantes até Hermione atingisse o êxtase.

Hermione arqueou as costas e com um longo gemido disse. –_ Eu amo-te_.

Draco afastou-se rapidamente, colocando-se de pé, e Hermione gemeu devido a ausência de carícias. Mas assim que abriu os olhos viu a expressão de Draco. Como um balde de água fria despejado sobre a sua cabeça ela apercebeu-se do que tinha dito e então, o terror tomou conta dela.

_**Continua…**_

_**NA:**_ Eu nem vou tentar explicar o porquê de tanta demora para actualizar… Vou tentar ser mais rápida para a próxima, mas tenho as minhas dúvidas de que consiga, desculpem! E obrigada a todos os que tem acompanhado a historia!

beijos


End file.
